


Ray Palmer: Superhero, Time-Traveler, Gentleman

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, lmaoooo, ray is a gentleman, she is so embarassed the next day, so basically herself except x10000, the man we all deserve, this is all mick's fault, why did he let zari drink, zari is an angry and persistent drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mick gives Zari some liquid courage at 2 AM, and she uses it to pay a visit to the room of her favorite "schmience" man.





	Ray Palmer: Superhero, Time-Traveler, Gentleman

"Wow."

Zari Tomaz lifted the beer bottle to her lips again. She looked over at Mick, who looked kinda blurry to her. She could hear him though. "What a lightweight," he snorted. Zari shook her head, and her vision (kinda) got back to normal. 

She squinted at Mick. "I m-may be a lightweight...but you? You got the hots," she paused here to cough. "You got the hots for Amaya." Mick looked back at Zari incredulously. "That's not true, and you know it. You're just making things up to make up for the fact that you're a lightweight." Mick took another swig from his beer bottle. 

They were both silent for a while, and Zari slowly looked at the clock. 2:34 AM. Pretty late to be awake, but tonight Zari wanted to get hammered. So naturally, she turned to the Waverider's resident day (and night, especially night) drinker. He had silently handed her three beers and kicked out a chair for her. And Zari had gotten to work. 

She then heard Mick snigger. 

She turned to him quickly. "W-what's so damn funny?" Mick was all-out chortling now. 

"You!" He pointed to Zari."You want to get in Haircut's pants!" He paused from laughing to drink some beer, and then continued. "And you...you won't do anything about it." Mick was serious now. 

He wasn't wrong, unfortunately. Zari did like Ray Palmer. 

She also liked his face, his body. His lips. Maybe too much for someone she'd only known for a few weeks. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she swore that she was going to follow Mick's implied advice. Yes. This was the perfect plan. 

Zari slowly (and shakily) got out of her chair. She paused, and grabbed Mick's shoulder for balance. "You're wrong." She clapped his shoulder. Zari started to make her way out of the kitchen. 

"What?" She heard Mick say behind her. 

"I'm going to do something about i-it." Zari slurred, as she grabbed one more swig from her now-empty beer bottle. She tossed the bottle back to Mick, who caught it, and started off to the Atom's room. 

On her way, as Zari lightly staggered, she wrestled out of her flannel shirt, leaving her in a black camisole, and painfully pulled off her hairtie, letting her thick black hair coat her shoulders. 

Then, she was there. She knocked on the door, trying to be both quiet and loud enough at the same time. Five tries of this and the door slowly slid open. Zari would normally have to pause when seeing Ray in such a tight shirt, but drunk Zari literally leaned on the side of the door, almost unable to handle it. 

"Zari." Ray said sluggishly. Zari tried not to wince. He had bed-head (he made it look so good) and the way that damn shirt was clinging to his frame, she literally had never wanted to fuck someone so badly. 

Zari didn't know if the alcohol had heighted her eyesight, but she saw Ray's eyes sleepily look her up and down.

"Hey 'schmience'," Zari said seductively, as she slid off the side of the door drunkenly. Ray instinctively put his arms out to catch her. Zari put a finger to his lips. He was definitely awake now. "D-don't say anything." Zari whispered. "I wasn't gonna-" "Shush." She stood up the best she could, and softly pecked him on the lips. Zari pulled back, looking at a shocked Ray.

"Are you drunk?" Ray asked. Zari nodded. She then smashed her lips to his. Ray didn't respond the first couple of seconds, and then his arms ran up Zari's back, resting at her neck softly. 

They were like this for a while. Too long for Zari. She moved on to Ray's neck, her hands moving to the hem of the cursed shirt. Zari then started to lift it up, but Ray took a step back. 

"Whoa." He ran a hand through his hair, resting against the side of his bed. Zari simply looked at him, admiring the way his lips moved, the way his arm slightly flexed as he ran his hair back. 

She then moved in front of him. They were so close, their lips practically touched. Zari let her hands go around Ray's waist. "Zari, I...I don't know what to say." Ray whispered. Zari looked into his eyes. "Then don't say anything. Fuck me." 

"O-kay." Ray twisted out of her arms and briskly walked to the door. "We are not doing this." Zari looked at him, confused. He licked his lips nervously. "Not that I don't want to, or anything like that. But...you're drunk? And I just," Ray paused, and Zari's drunk and heightened senses saw him look her up and down again. "I don't think it's a good idea. Because you are drunk, not because I wouldn't want to-" 

Zari already was past him. "You said that already." She whispered, rubbing her arms for warmth. Ray looked at her for a while, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. Zari tried not to look at his now-bare torso, knowing that if she did, she would probably die on the spot. He handed the shirt to her, and Zari silently pulled it on. 

She was sure she looked ridiculous, but Ray kissed her lips quickly. "Goodnight, Zari." He said before his door slid closed. 

By now, Zari's drunken adrenaline was starting to slow. She looked in all directions, determined not to let anyone see her walk the walk of shame. But as Zari walked back to her own room, she smiled. 

\- 

The next morning, as Zari walked into the kitchen, she tried not to wince looking at the white fluorescent lights. She put a hand to her face, to shield her eyes. After a few moments of rubbing her eyes, she opened them. 

To see Sara, Mick, and Nate looking at her. More specifically, her shirt. 

"No way." Nate breathed. Zari looked down at her shirt (bad move, her headache just shifted to another side of her brain). It read "Star Trek" on the front, and hung loosely on Zari's frame. "No freakin' way." Nate continued. 

Zari sighed, putting a hand to her head. "This is not what it l-" 

"You actually did something about it, I'm in awe." Mick's eyes widened, as he took a swing from his beer can. "Did something about what?" Amaya entered the room. Mick pointed to Zari's shirt. "Totem girl number two fucked Haircut last night. That's his nerd shirt he sleeps in." Amaya's eyebrows lifted, as she headed to the fridge. 

"No...what?" Zari looked at all four of them. "I would've remembered something like that." Zari looked back down at her shirt. What if they really did-

Then, Ray walked in. He handed a bundle of cloth to Zari. Her flannel shirt. "Dammit." Zari said. 

Nate whistled at Ray. "Noice." The other man just looked at him confused. Mick just started to laugh. 

"Am I missing something here?" Ray looked at Zari. She averted her eyes from him. Looking at Sara, who put on a suggestive face. "No, but you definitely made sure Zari wasn't missing anything last night." Everyone looked at him, confused. "Yeah, that didn't make sense, but it doesn't change the fact that you and 2042 over here totally shagged." Zari groaned. Ray raised one eyebrow. 

"That...didn't happen." Ray said slowly, looking at Zari for confirmation. She shrugged. "I don't know, honestly, last night was a blur. I was definitely hammered." 

Ray straightened his posture. "Well. That did not happen. What happened was Zari was super drunk and she came to my-" Zari put her face in her hands and groaned again. 

"Ray, please." Zari's voice came out muffled behind her hands. Ray walked to the fridge, opened it, and took out a yogurt. The rest of the Legends in the room got up from their chairs. Nate was snickering, and Amaya hit his shoulder. Zari kept her face in her hands. 

"Are they gone?" She asked after a few moments. "Yep." 

Zari pulled her face out of her hands. She knew her face was red, she knew it- "Wow, your face is so red." Ray confirmed. Zari sighed and walked to the fridge. Ray put down his yogurt, and turned Zari around, against the fridge. 

"Last night was a no-go. But." He paused here to move closer to Zari. "You wouldn't be willing to pick up where we left off, would you?" Zari grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled them so close their lips almost touched. Ray's fingers moved to the hem of Zari's, well, his shirt. 

"Ray Palmer, you absolute gentleman. But, of course." She playfully whispered before their lips met.


End file.
